


Hora de dormir

by Mesic



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/pseuds/Mesic
Summary: Un momento entre Elliot y su bebe.





	Hora de dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Como parte del intercambio de Santa Slash II, mi presente para Adri López, esperando que te guste.

– De acuerdo Cariño, es momento de ir a dormir. – ¡Dios!, aun le resulta tan sorprendente cada que lo sostiene, él es lo más cautivador que ha visto, no te equivoques, objetivamente hablando con los cientos de bebes que nacen  en el mundo cada segundo resulta exagerado decir que el pequeño en sus brazos es el epitome de la belleza infantil y sin embargo, cada movimiento, cada pestañeo de este ser tan frágil le resulta impresionante.

\- Si Tyrell me viera ahora no dejaría de burlarse de mí. - Recuerdo la primera vez que me ofreció sostenerle, estaba tan preocupado por dejarle caer que solo acepte tomarlo en brazos si estaba sentado en el piso.  Y ahora solo no quiero dejarlo ir.

... Rotar, girar, desplazarse, perderse, cambiar, orientarse…

... Planes, personas, eventos…

... Casualidad, Azar… Destino…

Ha ocurrido tanto, tu padre y yo hemos visto tanto y  con todo ello puedo decir que eres tú quien nos resulta lo mas inspirador de este mundo.

_– Todo esto no es una coincidencia_ , Tyrell ama decir eso. Pero quien o lo que sea que nos haya traído a este momento, no importa, al final ustedes son lo que más amo. No le digas que lo dije, jamas lo dejaría ir.-

Solía pensar que el mundo era un lugar peligroso, corrupto, un cuerpo lleno de miembros gangrenosos y una sociedad  desgastada y somnolienta cuyas acciones pertenecen solo a los titiriteros… Aun lo pienso y sin embargo este sentimiento llamado esperanza  crece y se reaviva.

No puedo prometer que no resultaras herido, que este mundo no te causara dolor… pero puedo prometer que estaré allí, papá y yo estaremos allí. Para tus risas y alegrías, para tus llantos y lagrimas, para tus enojos y decepciones, para verte crecer.

De todas mis acciones, tenerte en este momento en mis brazos, es mi mayor logro.  

Dios, me he vuelto tan suave, ustedes me han vuelto tan suave.

– Cariño cuando vuelvas a abrir tus ojos Papá estará de vuelta, iremos al zoológico como lo prometí.


End file.
